


I'd chase you, wherever you go

by nano_morphus



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mentions of War, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nano_morphus/pseuds/nano_morphus
Summary: If you had told Roy during his time in the Military that five years later, he would find himself happily pursuing a degree in criminal justice, in a stable relationship with the man he loved, and on a road trip of all things, he would’ve been bewildered, and then probably would’ve laughed in your face. Roy Mustang, a cruel, unfeeling man on the battlefield, experiencing human emotion and fighting for justice? The sun may as well rise from the west and set from the east.Yet here Roy was, doing just that.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58
Collections: RoyEd OTPoly 2020





	I'd chase you, wherever you go

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece for the RoyEd Otpoly! This event has been super fun to be a part of so far :)
> 
> My prompt:  
> Position name: South Railway  
> Property name: Road Trip  
> Prompt: Ed and Roy go on a road trip. Use at least 3 songs to move the plot.  
> Level: Hotel
> 
> Some warnings before we start: PTSD, mentions of fighting, and nightmares of war – if I missed out on any other warnings, please let me know! 
> 
> Enjoy this short work!

Roy is a little bit annoyed. His gloved hands tap on the steering wheel periodically, his gaze forward, staring into space. While he understands that Ed gets, well, distracted, it’s already been twenty minutes since they stopped at the gas station so Ed could go piss. Roy wonders idly how Ed could possibly occupy twenty minutes of his time at a gas station. He starting to wonder if he’s lost. 

He hears Ed’s footsteps before he sees the person. Years of service in the military, while having untaught him his humanity, had at least taught him how to stay alert. Roy doesn’t turn his head to see Ed sit next to him, but he does hear the distinct crinkle of a plastic bag that Ed was definitely not carrying with him before. 

“Shopping at a gas station?” He asks Ed, not hesitating to let a bit of his annoyance seep in. 

“Did you know that they sold packaged churros?” Ed replies, oblivious to any of Roy’s subtle annoyance, “I guess I lost track of time, but I was trying to pick something that an old man like you would enjoy.” 

Roy can’t lie and say he didn’t soften at that. Although his boyfriend is often a terror and a brat, Ed is still kind and caring in his own way. He turns his head to finally take a look at his boyfriend, who was currently squatting on the seat, hands buried in a large plastic bag full of snacks. Ed’s brows were furrowed in concentration, as if he was having trouble discerning which item to take out first. Roy smiles a little in secret at how “Ed” that scene was. 

“We did bring food for the road, you know.” Roy remarks, and receives a look from Ed as a result. 

“You know full well that I will never touch your food with a five-foot pole ever again. I mean, trail mix, really? I’ll stick with my gas station junk food, thanks.” 

“Alright, alright,” Roy answers in defeat, though he does think it may be for the best. Neither of them will ever be able to understand each other’s taste buds. 

“So, we hitting the road or what?” Ed has a lollypop in his mouth now, one of those large, swirly ones that children bought at carnivals and threw away after just a few licks. Roy just knows that Ed will finish the entire thing, though. 

“Was just waiting on you,” Roy replies easily, and starts the ignition. As he pulls out of the gas station and back onto the highway, he feels the two of them settle into a comfortable silence. Ed had quickly gotten lost in thought, probably thinking about the complex calculations related to his thesis. The two of them had met at college, Roy, 26, a freshman, having just finished a lengthy Military service, and Ed, barely 18, already doing his senior thesis. They met at an Introductory course to Chemistry that Roy was inclined to take as a veteran searching for new meaning in civilian life. Ed was assisting the professor at the time, a job, which Roy learned later, was given to some specifically chosen students studying in that field. A genius, everyone had called Ed, and Roy hadn’t given the short, blond man another thought, too occupied in his guilt and trauma and loss. 

Music pulls Roy out of his thoughts. Roy blinks, then realizes that Ed has turned the radio on. The cheery pop blasts through the car, and Roy sees Ed grimace at the sound. 

“Not this one…” Ed mutters, before switching the channel. He catches Roy looking at him, and throws him a guarded look. “What? A radio in your car is supposed to be used, isn’t it?” 

“Not criticizing you, just…” surprised, Roy’s mind supplies. He rarely listens to the radio, content to sit with silence, and whenever the radio is on, well, it’s with Ed. So many things in life Roy did ‘just with Ed’, like going to the travelling circus, or swimming in a lake, or figure skating. 

Ed squints up at Roy. “You’re brooding again.” He states. 

“Not brooding, just thinking.” Roy replies. Ed gives a hum that suggests that he doesn’t believe Roy, but also won’t push. 

“Well make sure you don’t end up brooding for the entire trip,” Ed replies, “It’d be a long one if I have to listen to your thinking the whole time.” _I care about you_ is left unsaid, but understood. 

Roy chuckles a bit, “I promise I won’t.” 

The first time that Roy met Ed, _really_ met Ed, was at the party hosted by Roy’s friendly seat neighbor at that very same intro level Chemistry course. 

“Maes. Maes Hughes.” The man had introduced himself with a broad grin on his face on the morning of the second lecture, dropping his backpack on the floor and comfortably taking a seat next to Roy. 

“Roy Mustang,” Roy had replied, and almost launched into a formal military salute. When he realized that that gesture was no longer necessary, he almost blushed. Almost. 

“Forgive me for saying, but you don’t look like the average bumbling-out-of-high-school eighteen year old.” Maes was blunt and got straight to the point, but Roy could somehow feel the other man’s sincerity and kindness that his direct words didn’t convey. 

“Ah,” Roy blinks and makes the split second decision to trust this man. “You’re right. I just got off of service. Military service, I was a Colonel. Thought I should get a college education before job hunting.” 

Maes’ eyes lit up at that. “I knew my intuition wasn’t wrong! Let me reintroduce myself ”– Maes threw up the military salute that Roy was trying to avoid earlier– “ Former Colonel Maes Hughes at your service, Colonel Mustang. Say, we don’t have much time to chat, but would you like to come to our house party this Saturday? You look like you could use a lot of cheering up.” 

And it wasn’t like Roy had much else to do Saturday night, so he found himself near the wall of a bustling party at Maes’ house, still full cup of beer in hand. It’s not like he didn’t try to socialize – he had flirted with some girls – but it was all a bit too tiring for him. He lets out a small sigh. 

“Sighing, at one of Maes’ parties? That’s rare to see.” A voice next to him startles Roy. He looks to his left to see the assistant from the lecture, Edward Elric, his brain supplies. The other man was leaning against the wall, a similarly untouched cup of beer in his hand. His eyes stared straight out to the crowd, lazily tracing the crowds of people. 

“I, um, didn’t see you there, sorry.” Roy replies awkwardly. Ed’s eyes wandered sideways to Roy, and Roy was surprised to see that they were a brilliant shade of gold. 

“That better not have been a poorly disguised short joke.” Ed retorts, looking mildly offended. 

“Ah, I swear it wasn’t.” 

“Good.” 

The two stand there in silence for a bit, and Roy wonders if he should say something. “You’re Edward, right? I’m Roy. Roy Mustang.” 

Ed grimaces a bit. “Edward, ugh, never call me that again. Just Ed is fine.” He throws another glance at Roy. “And I know. Maes saw you brooding and sent me over. Told me you were military.” 

Roy looks for signs of judgement and finds none. “Yeah, I was.”

Ed nods. “You must be much older than this crowd then, that’s why you feel out of place. I’m the same. Not by age, but by, well.” He doesn’t elaborate further, and instead looks back to the crowd. “Maes is older too, but friendly. He can fit in with any crowd.” _Even with me_. 

Somebody has switched the song abruptly, cutting through an upbeat pop song to a much slower tune. A rich male voice drifts into the house, and the house guests naturally drift into a slower rhythm. 

_Don’t you tell me, it wasn’t meant to be/Call it quits/Call it Destiny_

“People always adapt so easily.” Ed huffs, amused at the crowd of bumbling drunks, attempting to be graceful. The spotlight chose this moment to shine this way, illuminating Ed’s profile. In the light, Ed glowed, his golden blonde hair and eyes making him _shine_. Roy would be lying to say he wasn’t enraptured.

_Just because it won’t come easily/Doesn’t mean we shouldn’t try_

“Dance with me?” Roy asks, extending a hand. Ed looks momentarily surprised, taking a moment to decide. Golden eyes scan Roy’s face. Ed must’ve been happy with whatever he found, because he flashes Roy a smile and takes his hand. 

“Why not.” The beginning of something new, something beautiful.

Ed still hasn’t settled on a station. Every couple of minutes, his brows furrow and his hand is once again on the knob, looking for something new once again. He’s made quick work of his convenience store purchases, already a quarter through all his different snacks. Now he was munching on some vegetable chips that boasted to contain “all the vitamins you need” –Roy sincerely doubted that to be the case. They’re three hours into the drive, nearing a neighboring town. The sun is setting in the sky, and Roy switches lanes, towards the sign of the town. The GPS on Roy’s phone beeps in retaliation, and Ed looks up from where he’s picking a fight with the radio. 

“We’re off course.” 

“I know, but the sun’s setting. Thought we should take the chance to grab something to eat, rest up for the night. Ed, will you do the honors?” Roy tilted his head towards his phone, and Ed takes the hint to pick it up and look for a place to stay. 

“Only place in the next twenty kilometers is a motel with a two star rating. I’ll start the navigation.” 

Roy laughs. “It isn’t a road trip for nothing.” Then Roy lets Ed drag him to some Italian place that a town guide Ed had pulled up on his phone boasted to be a “Must See!!!”, and watches as Ed spits out his spaghetti, then chug down his entire cup of water. Later, as they’ve settled into their room (fitted with suspicious black mold in the corners and a queen sized bed with suspicious stains), Roy watches Ed sway to the beat of some song he randomly picked from his phone and thinks that this must be what happiness feels like. 

Roy gets up from where he was sitting on the ledge of the bed, and Ed stops dancing momentarily to look at him. Ed chuckles a bit when Roy comes up from behind him and pulls him into a hug, awkwardly swaying Ed to the music. When the song ends, they collapse into a heap on the floor, laughing. 

“What’s gotten into you?” Ed asks, wiping a tear from his eye. He’s beautiful, Roy thinks. Always has been. Always will be.

“Just thinking about how I love you.” Roy replies, smiling, certain. Ed’s eyes soften. This is in no way the first time that they had exchanged those words. 

“I love you too, bastard.” Unchanging Is the faint blush on Ed’s ears each time Roy coaxes him into saying those words, bashful even after all these years. 

As Roy watches Ed walk to the bathroom to wash up, still humming a tune, he knows for certain, that his happiness lies with Ed. 

Roy’s scared. Scared of what he may lose, scared of all the opportunities he had but missed, scared – 

“Roy,” Maes’ voice grounds him, pulling him back to reality, “You can work this out. I know you. We’ve been friends two years now, which is just as long as you’ve been dating.”

“I’m just tired.” _Tired of losing everything_. They’ve fought before – of course they have, which couple doesn’t fight – but it’s never been as bad as this. Never been bad enough for Ed to bring up Roy’s vulnerable history, or for Roy to jab at Ed’s lack of a childhood. Roy didn’t know how or when Ed had become his entire world, but he had. And Roy was too scared of losing his reality again. 

Maes casts wary eyes at Roy. His usually clean shaven face now sported an uneven stubble, and his eyes sported hefty eyebags – the image of a broken man. Ed had asked him to rent an apartment with him half a year ago – Roy still remembers the sight of Ed, usually so brazen, looking shy and sheepish for the entire date before finally spitting out the request – and while living together was generally good, it had also left Roy, at the end of their argument, too proud to go home, and crashing at Maes’ instead. Now, almost a week later, Maes is at the end of his rope. 

“Just talk to him, Roy. You’re being childish.” Maes sighs, standing up and walking to the door that connects the living room to his and Gracia’s bedroom. He clicks off the lights but takes a moment to stop at the doorway. The moonlight illuminates Maes’ concerned face. “Goodnight, Roy.” 

That night, Roy’s nightmares were even worse than usual. He could feel the smoldering flames on his skin, smell the burning flesh. In his dream, Roy ran as far as he could, away from the awful war, but the smell and heat would chase him no matter where he went. Finally, he runs face to face with a civilian, skin charred and covered in soot. Unable to move, Roy watches as the war torn man, dagger in hand, prepares to strike against the very forces that robbed them of their homeland. 

He woke at dawn, gasping for breath. The house was quiet save for Roy’s hurried breaths – nobody else was up yet. Usually, it would be Ed’s arms wrapped around him, gentle and warm, lulling him back to sleep. Ed, who accepts him despite his harrowing past, Ed, who will never understand what he and other soldiers went through but tries his best to empathize. Ed, who takes time out of his research to accompany Roy to therapy, who sits in the waiting room flipping through trashy magazines. Ed, who, despite his vulgar tongue and overbearing personality, understands trauma and knows boundaries. 

Roy bumbles into the washroom and splashes water on his face. He tries his best to comb his unruly hair and smooth Maes’ crumpled college shirt that he had borrowed. He shoots Maes a quick text before going to put on his shoes. He has an apology to give, and a home to return to. 

They’re on the road again at dawn, this time with Ed occupying the entirety of the back seat. He’s sprawled against the seats, head propped at an angle with a cushion, reading a book. He had volunteered to drive, but, well, Roy had learnt the hard way that there was a reason as to why Ed doesn’t own a car despite having a license. 

It’s early morning, and sunlight filters into the car, pleasantly shining on Roy’s face. Roy peeks at Ed in the rearview mirror – he’s totally engrossed in his book, his brows furrowing in the way they always do when he was deep in thought. The book, a thick, dusty one that Ed had excitedly pulled off the shelves, eyes shining, is on some kind of chemistry that Roy doesn’t understand (Roy didn’t continue chemistry after the introduction course, instead declaring a major in Political Science). The book was likely for Ed’s current research project, an important one, at that. 

If you had told Roy during his time in the Military that five years later, he would find himself happily pursuing a degree in criminal justice, in a stable relationship with the man he loved, and on a road trip of all things, he would’ve been bewildered, and then probably would’ve laughed in your face. Roy Mustang, a cruel, unfeeling man on the battlefield, experiencing human emotion and fighting for justice? The sun may as well rise from the west and set from the east. Yet here Roy was, doing just that. He can’t change his past, but he sure as hell can shape his future. Ed taught him that. 

“Oi Roy, turn on the radio, it’s far too quiet in here.” 

“Alright, but you’ll have to change the channel yourself if you don’t like it, I’m driving here.” The song that comes through is surprisingly mellow, and hearing Ed’s satisfied hum, it’s to his liking. 

_Even if we have to go around a long way, I will still feel the same_

Ed’s kneeling upright now, head dipped behind the backseat and in the trunk, searching for something. With all the rustling, Roy assumes that Ed isn’t exactly tall enough to reach comfortably for the bags – he has to stifle his laughter at that. 

_We’ll be alright,_

Ed tosses something at him, and it lands in his lap. Roy looks down to find that it’s one of the packaged sandwiches that they bought at the convenience store in the town they had stayed at. Grilled Chicken with Basil, read the package. The kind that Roy likes. 

_I want to try again._

Roy can’t help the smile that splits on his face. “How am I supposed to eat while driving? Do you want us to get into an accident?” 

“Ugh, fine.” Ed’s up and climbing into the front seat. He’s nimble, and quickly settles himself next to Roy. He takes the sandwich from Roy’s lap, still biting into his own, and unwraps it before holding it out towards Roy. “Say ‘Ahh’, idiot.” 

Roy is more than happy to oblige.

The sun is setting when Roy taps Ed on the shoulder. Ed had fallen asleep, his face smushed against the window. When Ed wakes, the first thing he does is throw his hands up and stretch, yawning like a cat. Roy finds it endearing. 

“We’re here, just in time.” Roy tells Ed, who is still not fully awake. Hearing that though, his eyes light up. 

“Well then, what are we waiting for?” He hops out of the car excitedly, signaling for Roy to do the same. Roy pulls the car keys out of the ignition and gets out of the car for the first time that day. He takes a moment to stretch his cramped legs, before getting pulled by the hand by Ed, who’s taking quick strides towards their destination. Ed doesn’t falter on the path and never looks at his phone to check for directions – he’s clearly well acquainted with the location. 

“My family used to come here a lot, before…” before his mother died and his father abandoned them was left unsaid. “Afterwards, Al, Winry and I would come here to test out the fireworks we made ourselves.” Ed’s smiling, reminiscing. 

“Seems like you have a lot of good memories here.” Roy remarks, and the look on Ed’s face as he looks at Roy is breathtaking. 

“And today will mark one more.” Ed’s smile seems like it can only get wider, and Roy suddenly has the urge to kiss that smile off of Ed’s face. He does exactly that, stopping them in the middle of the path, not a care in the world as to who could be watching. What matters is the feeling of Ed’s lips on his, mouth fitting together perfectly with his own. Ed pulls away first, laughter in his eyes. 

“We’ll miss the sunset entirely if we don’t hurry, idiot. Come on now, it’s not far.” Ed’s broken off into a run now, still hand in hand with Roy. They’re laughter is light, the wind carrying their footsteps. When they arrive at the beach, they’re both out of breath. The sky is beautiful, sunset dyeing the sky shades of purple and orange. Ed is the first to move, taking off his shoes and running towards the ocean, splashing sand in his wake. Roy joins him, and they stand there, gazing at the sunset, the waves pulling at their feet. 

“Tell me what your heart wants,” Ed sings softly. Although slightly off pitch, the tune is still alluring. “Such a simple thing.” 

Roy turns to face Ed. He may not be much of a singer, but he knows this song. “My heart is like paper, yours is like…”

“A flame,” Ed finishes the lyrics that Roy has trouble remembering, laughter on his face. 

“I can’t make you see, if you don’t by now,” Ed sings loudly now, throwing up a hand in an exaggerated gesture. Roy tries to follow along, and finds himself mostly humming the tune without the lyrics. “I’ll get through these chains, somehow, somehow.” Roy thinks about the things they’ve gone through, and the times to come. He thinks about how lucky he was, to have the opportunity to meet Edward Elric. To get to love each and every part of him.

“Happy anniversary.” Roy says as the sun travels further downwards. In those words are so many more left unsaid. 

Ed smiles. “Happy anniversary.” _I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> The three songs mentioned in the work are as follows:  
> Easily by Bruno Major  
> Try Again by d.ear x Jaehyun of NCT  
> Such a Simple Thing by Ray LaMontagne
> 
> I wrote this work sort of assuming a modern setting similar to the US, but I didn't mention specifics so you're welcome to interpret as you'd like. It was difficult to incorporate songs into the work, but I'm happy with how it turned out! Give those songs a listen if you have the time, they're quite nice :)
> 
> Catch me on tumblr: https://ultramarineicecream.tumblr.com/


End file.
